


You'll Never See it Coming

by Stardoop



Category: South Park
Genre: Google Translate Spanish, Homestuck too i guess, Implied Sexual Content, Its a hell of a read, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff References, Typing Quirks, Wow golly, first fic, i'll shut up about this now tumblr, the best thing you'l ever read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardoop/pseuds/Stardoop
Summary: He stared and the blond from across the room, seeing him shake and twitch while the teacher gave him a firery glare.It wasn't the first time he found himself looking at  Tweek for a while but when he turned his gaze to him, he realized something life-changing.'Fuck, I think I'm gay...'*ON HIATUS*





	1. The beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, feel free to check out my tumblr! Unfortunately, Its very messy on desktop  
> https://stardoop.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig realizes something about himself and his friends pay the price.

Txibndkdkeks  
Twok Twerk was a boy but noone liked him cuz he was sp00ked alotb  
He sat in his CHAIR and staired at CRog Tucber, the c00lc00l kkkid who was k00l.

"TWKe" mr garbag called, he was agry at twok 4 being a HOMoo. "MR gag Nyoooo!" Twitter cried as mr garag ser himself on fire.

 _'Wowowow thqt boi HOT',_ thot cregg, locking at tweet. "Me me big gay" he siad allowed before brushing red and runing out the ro0m .

"NO WEIGHT CRAY" tweek called ouT, covvered in ashes. He touch craig hand. "Shsjxidknana" exclaimed cog, grabbig hald of twe s A$$

"Wow Golly!" Exclaimed token the rich balck person. Crek look at Token and screemed "A" 

They ran but Token was 2 fast

"Wow Golly, guys! I didn't realize you were both gay." Token examined. Twip was shacking, he was sacred. Crrog razed his middle fingy at Token.

"Smh no im not gay me no homco." he froned but he was still hodling tmeeks hand!! "Me the Big str8." He ad.

Tweak blushed, he wanted to kiss kiss fall in love with greg. He l00ked at Token.

"Wow Golly! Are you sure about that?" Asked the african **America** n man. Clod apeered, he was voring a taco. 

"oh chico, me encanta un poco de lechuga!" Exclaimed the motherless man-child. He finished eating out the takko and stated to cri.

"B-binch, w-why a are y-you c-crYIng?!?!?!" Yodelled twig, smaking away clood's tærs. 

"M-mi esposa está muerta!" Bowled the sad crying man.

"Wow golly, Clyde! I'm so sorry for your I I| || I_" Token Bulk said.

"j3WW" yeled CART, "t)-(3 )-(0M02 Ar3 831NG gAY!!!" He pont at creak. Cyd stopped le pain.

"chupa mi pene pequeño!" He yamed, twoc was sh00k. "wW)-(AT d1D y0u 2ay?!" Fat said, being fat as uusooal

"H-he's b-being s-sp00ky c-Credit!" Twak groped creggs but. Crown blsuh and tocuh teeks Beniz thru pants.

"UwU" moana tweek, Token had ran away with clop. Fatman was uncuntious but stil aliv!.

"Tweek, ILY be my boyf!" Ctied crepe. Tek blushed and leened into his lops...

 

2 bee contunued

 


	2. Hewwo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hsuixjklc nsdjaopcLKM NSJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was a warning you guys

he kiss was majikal!

twi and CRONg exchanged tungulus at it was **HOT**

"YAAS i'll bee ur homo boyfreind!" Teek exclamed. Corgi was VERRY HAPY!!!!

"1M 2T1LL AL1WV3 81TC)-(32" Cabbage ylled from da flor. Tweet gaSPed.

"H-holy f-fuck!!" he icecreamed. Cog looked at Fat and kiked him in DA BALZ

"Hey! Stawp fwighting cartmwan!" they locked, it waz....STAB!

STick paded over, his tong bleping out beteen is fangz. 

"He was bing a D***" Keg siad. Stand shook his cranuim bee4 piking Cart up in his jawz.

"Thatz a meany no no word!" he swaid awound the fat pweice of shwit. He turned awond and pwadded off.

\---DOO DOO DOO DOO TIMESKIP WOO---

it was now... LAUNCH!

ceek was halding hands under la tabel.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes dos están saliendo ahora?" assed Clib, voring yet anothr Tacob

"Yass" repliered Creng before STABING his f00d with a fonk.

"Wow Golly! Good for you!" Token added before taking a bite of his $100 bill.

 "w-w-wait, what's going o-on?" askd a teeny vioce, it was Jommy.

"Wow Golly! There you are, Jimmy! Tweek and Craig are dating now!"

"damn, really?"

Every1 humed in confromotion. Just then they hear Y'ALLING

"Kyle! Cartmwan's bweeing mwean!" morsh said to his BF(F) Khal

** "SO? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT IT?" **

"-.-. .- .-.. -- / -.. --- .-- -. / -.-- --- ..- / --. ..- -.-- ..." inqueered Kani, butt his wurdz wur ignoed.

"y0uR3 Ju2T uP23T T)-(AT 1 WWA2 A8L3 2 F1G)-(T 0FF CRA1G AND T)-(023 0T)-(3R GuY2!" yled the fata$$

"Wow Golly! We shouldn't get involved!" Token thot 2 da otherz

"yeh, cum on gays. Letz go to my hoose." decided crane

"Originalmente se suponía que debía decir esa línea, pero el autor se olvidó de hacerme hablar en el idioma correcto!" Clib also saib

"h-haha, c-clyde y-you're f-funny" tweak smild

 

2 bee condomud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insert joke about Stan being a furry]
> 
> also rip me for making this chapter so short


	3. IT KEEPS HAPPENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are at Craig's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update earlier but im too lazy

@ da Fucker residance

"smh so hear we r, @ me home." announced car, floping down onto the conch

"Wow Golly! What a nice home, Craig!"

they all locked at tolkien, "w-wait, your family's r-r- wealthy right Token?" asked Jam

"Sí, ¿qué pasó con tener una mejor casa que todos nosotros?"

Toke sat down, tinking, "Wow Golly... i didn't realize i said those things..."

"Y-your L-Literally J-just s-said th-that y-you h-had a b-better h-house th-than a-all of us b-before w-we g-got here!" Twink shouted, glomping crag.

"it doent mater, we r her to hang, not 2 arg." cram Snaped.

 "yeah, ok."

 

\---- HANG OUT TIM----

[here we heccin go](https://youtu.be/eYjcfkKJ6ns)

 

the bioyz all dancd xcept for clam, whom was upstars taking a SHIT

he took a step on the stars and falt hiself moving FORWARD!!!

"JODER, ME ESTOY CAYENDO TODAS ESTAS ESCALERAS!"

Toekn ran to the botom to the stepz, "Wow Golly! We warned you about stairs bro!"

"W-We T-told y-you d-dog!" twek aded

"No, no lo hiciste, gilipollas..." he mutt as he hit da flor

Crrrr cam over and icked clybe up before doppiing him on the couch wherehe once was.

"tht waz a garbg refene and u kno it" he scoolded the otherz

everypony felt baaad, so tey alll decded it waz best to leaf.

"No, not u Twok..." Cek said, garbing tweets hand.

 

He blushed and leened into karkat's grasp, "h-that w-as p-pretty hot w-when y-you p-pickied c-clyde

u-up i-in y-your m-mASSIVE seme a-arms"

 _'wowza, doez this meen hell hve sax w/me noww?'_ Greg thot as he helb Tweek in his seme armz.

 

 

FIND OUT THE ANTS NEXT CHAPTER....MAYBE....probably....gotta believe...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna keep writing more but like... lazy....


	4. HoeStuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig spends some time on the group-chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters keep getting shorter, it's like a wormhole

criG l00ked dowwn @ Twok in hiz armz only too find e waz gone!!! He stared at da fl00r and fond a note:

_Dear Craig,_

_Sorry I had to disappear but I have a shift at the coffee house now._

_Talk to you later! xoxo_

_-Tweek_

Crane smalled and krumpled the noteblock. He t0k his pjon outta hiz p0ket and openedhiz messages.

**Craig and Those Guys**

**Craig Tucker(Papa Peru) is now online**

**Papa Peru:** Ok, which one of you changed my name?

 **CooLaid:** I'm not gonna name names!

 **Some Tokens:** ...

 **Some Tokens:** It was Clyde

 **CooLaid:** Dammit Token!!

 **CooLaid:** You weren't supposed to tell him (;_;)

 **Not Fallon:** So? Did you get the D after we left?

 **Papa Peru:** No. He had to go to work.

 **CooLaid:** HAHA That's what you get for kicking us out!!

 **CooLaid:** Also you didn't help when I fell down the stairs (ಥ_ʖಥ)

 **Papa Peru:** That's your own fault.

 **Not Fallon:** I actually didnt realize you guys were into homestuck?

 **Papa Peru:** we're not.

 **CooLaid:** ...

 **Papa Peru:** I'M not.

 **CooLaid:** HEY!

 **Some Tokens:** You didnt deny it

 **CooLaid:** oh

 **CooLaid:** fuck

**Token Black sent a picture:**

**Papa Peru:** How the fuck did you edit that so fast?

 **CooLaid:** How did you even get that picture?!?! O_O

 **Some Tokens:** A magician never reveals his secrets

 **Not Fallon:** Its cause youre rich right?

 **Some Tokens:** ...

 **Some Tokens:** no

 

with hat, Carb decidied it waz best 2 go 2 bed sinse it was like 9....10 OCOCK at NIGHT!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm  
> the rules of this universe sure are interesting


	6. UPDATE

Hey guys,

Its been a while since I last updated this fic

Im currently getting ready for exams and other stuff and im just generally lazy plus nobody really cares about this.

Also, im not a very confident writer and I currently have a lack of motivation to keep writing, even if this fic is just for shits and giggles.

That being said, i still plan to update eventually as i started writing something... interesting for the next chapter but for now I'll be on an official hiatus for this fic.

See you!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my main Tumblr so you can send me question marks: https://stardoop.tumblr.com/
> 
> (edit: The YNSIC blog has been deleted)


End file.
